Where Is Our Relationship Going?
by AusllyIsLife3
Summary: Collaboration with mylife13 . Austin and Ally are 2 totally different kind of 'populars'. What happens when theyre cast in the school play and have to kiss? Or when they're voted Prom 'King & Queen? Or even when Ally's boyfriend comes back? SO MUCH DRAMA. Auslly. Multichap. Rated T just cus im paranoid:) -In Progress-
1. Chapter 1- AusllyIsLife3

**This is my new fic, and basically, i owe it all to mylife13. We decided that were going to do a collaboration! Yay. So its going to go as, i do one chapter-this one- and she'll do the next one. Oh and it will be in both Austin and Allys POV. Just incase you were wondering. This should be on both of our profiles, so go check hers out.. SO we hope that all you guys enjoy it and remember to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I CLEARLY DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY or the ideas or mylife13**

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

_Beep beep beep beep beep be-_

Urggh! God damn alarm.. Im soo tired.

I sit up, slowly, yawning slightly.

Oops, think i broke my alarm clock.. Oh well. Just get Dad to buy me a new one. Hehe. I stand up and head towards the bathroom, to get washed.

After i get washed, i go do my hair and makeup. Just some black i straighten my hair to perfection.

I grin, then walk towards my closet. I pick out a white crop-top with WILD in bright pink letters. And then some black skinnys. I decide to add a leather jacket and top it off with my black stilettos.

7:50.

Crap, im gonna be late! I grab an apple and run out the door (not exactly easy in 6inch stilettos!)

I somehow manage to get to school in time, with about 15 minutes to spare.

So i take it slow, as i walk into the school entrance, to my locker. Everyone immediately moved out the way so i could walk past.

You see, im popular, but not the really evil, nasty kind of popular. If your looking for _that_ kind of popular, head over to Austin Moon and his gang ( Dez, Trent, Ethan and some other jocks). They are so nasty.. They pick on nerds/geeks and stuff... I have my own gang too, which consists of my bff Trish, Cassidy, Brooke, Kira and Tilly

Some information about them. Trish is a Latina with tan skin and very long, dark brown, curly hair. Ive known her since we were about 5, so were waaaaay close. Cassidy works at Melody Diner. She has long, straight, blonde hair, with light brown streaks in them. Brooke keeps a scrapbook.. Yeah weird right? I know. But shes actually the most sensible girl in our gang. She has light brown, wavy hair that goes to about mid-back. Then Kira has dark skin and black, wavy hair, that goes just past he shoulders. Shes really nice and has a really nice personality, even though she is CRAZY rich. Then finally theres Tilly. Actually we used to be enemies, but about 4 years ago we made up and now were besties again! She has shoulder length blonde hair, and fair skin. She can be quite feisty at times, so be careful!

We're all absolute best-friends..

And the cool thing is thats Kira's dad is Jimmy Starr! Owner of Starr Records! Eeeek!

Anyway, as soon as i get to my locker, i see the gang waiting for me.

"Gee Ally, how long does it take to get to school?" Trish asks, jokingly

"Oh sorry, i overslept.." I reply

The others just giggle

"Uh oh.. Look who's coming.." says Kira,shaking her head

I turn around and suddenly come face-to-face with deep chocolate brown eyes and a familiar mop of messy blonde hair..

Which means Im looking right at-

_**-Austin Moon.**_

* * *

**So guys, there you go! Chapter 1! Eek. Oh and sorry for leaving you on a cliffy!;) So as you should know, I ( AusllyIsLife3) wrote this chapter. **

**Oops, i just realised how short it is! Im so sorry im just getting the hang of writing longer chapters so bear with me! I promise that they will get longer, so please dont go!**

**Next chapter will be mylife13 's turn! So see you then!xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 -mylife13

**Hey guys here is Chapter 2! As you know this time its myife13's story! So please be nice! Anyway hope you all like it! Dont forget to review aswell:) Oh and its also on her profile, so go check that out too..**

**Replys to reviewers;**

**Antonette (guest) : Thankyou! And yeah, thanks for the tip, ill deffo try it:) **

**leohowardover 3 : ha yeah, DRAMA! Tehe. and thanks, hope you like this chapter and stick around for more:)**

**TheHungerGames5634 ; Thankyou, and glad you like chapter1. Hope that you like this one too:) **

**xxxxxxx**

**Thanks to those 3 who reviewed:) xxx**

* * *

**_Allys Pov;_**

Ally: Why are you here?!  
I exclaim, feeling angry.

He walks up to me smirking.

Austin: Well I thought you would have said hi Romeo.  
Ally: What do you mean "hi Romeo?"  
Kira: Ally I really think you should see this!  
Kira says frantically.

Ally: What do you mean?

I turn away from Austin to look at Kira whose finger is pointing towards the drama board.  
_This can't be. You have got to be kidding me!_  
Ally: I'm Juliet and your Romeo!  
I say in total shock.

Austin: You got that right.  
Ally: What?! There must be some kind of mistake!  
Austin: No mistake.  
Ally: This can't be happening. I can't believe I have to k-k-kiss you.  
I say and then start gagging.

The thought of Austin just makes me feel sick!

Austin: Well get over it!  
He shouts. I can't believe he's not freaking out...  
_What am I going to do?!_

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 2 of Where Is Our Relationship going:) **


	3. Chapter 3- AusllyIsLife3

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii, this is chapter 3, and I WROTE IT yay:) Hope you all like it and dont forget to review.. pwease?:***

**Replys to reviews (on mylife13's one)**

**RauraForEva : Thanks so much! Hopefully you'll like the rest of the chappies:)**

**alishanasim21 : Aha, we're gonna try and update every day ok? If not the every other day, but mostly every day:) And we hope you enjoy our version hehe :) **

**Anyway now onto the story:)))))))))))**

* * *

_**Austins POV **_**(First time eh?)**

Wow. I can't believe how angry Ally was when i told her she was Juliet in the play... And im Romeo.. I would've thought she'd of had a more CHEERFUL reaction. I mean i was THRILLED when i saw it on the Drama board. Well, atleast i was on the inside. On the outside i just shrugged it off, and acted normal. I mean NONE of my mates can know that i actually feel GLAD about kissing Ally.

You see, the truth is.. Im in LOVE with ALLY DAWSON. Yes I, Austin, Monica(blame my parents), Moon, am in love with someone. Sure, ive had loads of girlfriends. But ive never actually been in LOVE with any of them.

Theres only one problem about dating Ally.

WE CAN'T.

I mean for starters, we're in rival gangs. And i can tell that Ally doesn't even _like_ me, never mind **love **me..

However, there is one good thing coming out of this play.. I get to spend loooooooads of time with Ally, considering that we're the main roles. And i get to kiss her!

Oops, i sounded way to happy then..

Well, i cant help it! Im going to kiss the girl of my dreams..

Shes just perfect.. Her brown hair, that goes down to her waist, with ombre tips.. Her eyes.. The most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They are so easy to get lost in. And those full, pink lips.. They're just so hard to resist. You just want to kiss them..

I leaned back on my bed **(A/N dont worry, nothing else interesting happened at school) **trying to think of something else. Didnt work though.. The more i tried not to, the more i did. Eventually i gave up, and walked over to my guitar. I started strumming softly, and then began singing;

Hello Beautiful**(1)**  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in Caifornia**(2)**  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could go across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could go across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes..

And with that I drift off to sleep...

* * *

**yeah .. there you go. the ending wasnt as good as i planned it. but anyways, hope you liked it, and dont forget to reviewwwww:)**

**1 - I dont own Hello Beautiful by Jonas Brothers**

**2- I know it says California, when they live in Miami, SO WHAT, aha**

**Oh and next chapter it is myife13's turn. yay. Break for me;). Ha jokes, ilove writing for you guys, even though im not very good:s**

**Oh and(oh and MUCH?!) if you want to ask us anything you can PM me or mylife13 and we'll be happy to help**

**Thanks guys, love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4- mylife13

**Heeeeeeeeey guys ! Todays chapter is myife13, so hope you like it! Dot forget to review aswell:P **

* * *

**Allys POV:**

I woke up the next morning having no idea how I felt like, about kissing and spending a lot of time with Austin.

I got ready for school and had a bit of time to spear so I wrote in my diary/songbook.

_Dear Diary,_  
_Yesterday I was told that I was going to play Juliet in the play. However, Austin, as in Austin Moon, is Romeo. This means I have to KISS him. I am freaking out. I know I wrote I had a crush on him but I have to kiss him and I have no idea what my feelings are for him. I mean he obviously doesn't like me. I mean we are from rivalling gangs. We are meant to be sworn enemies. What do I do? I have to figure out how I feel before anything else. Well I have to go to school before I'm late._  
_LOL+H (Lots of love and hope)_  
_Ally xoxo_

I quickly put my book in my bag and run outside to catch the bus.

* * *

_**Also she said sorry that its short, she's just had alot of homework to do..**_

_**Love you guys xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5- AusllyIsLife3

**Sup everyone'? So heres chapter 5, and I wrote it hehe:). **

**Hope y'all like it and dont forget to review;)**

* * *

**Allys POV;**

As soon as I got to school, i headed straight to my locker, where all the girls were.

"Hey girls," i said, as i walked up to them

"Hey Ally" they all said in unison

"Als, do you know what today is?" Cassidy said, gulping

" Um , no why? Should i?" i ask, beginning to get worried. I mean what even is happening today?!

"Well, today you start rehearsing Romeo&Juliet.. Also the 'kissing scene'..." Brooke explains

"...WHAT THE HELL?" I scream " NOBODY TOLD ME IT WAS TODAY!"

Suddenly, i feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see Austin smirking at me.

"So, you looking foward to kissing me today?" he says, smirking

"Whaa...? Oh.. OH HELL NO! Id rather make out with a sea turtle!" I say, pretending to vomit.

"Yeah well, either way, you have to kiss me, babe," he says, winking at me as he turns around and begins to walk down the hallway.

I dont exactly know why, but when he said '_babe_' i blushed. Like tomato red.

* * *

"Woa, Ally what you gonna do?" Asks Trish

" Well, theres no way i can get out of it... is there?" i reply

"Hm, true. But dont worry, all of us will be i the audience cheering for you!" Trishs says, grinning

"Yeah!" the others agree, shooting me encouraging smiles and thumbs up.

"Thanks guys.. GROUP HUG!" I call, as we all group together, for the hug..

Well, no matter how bad the kiss or the play is, at least i know i have the bestest friends ever...

* * *

**And theres chapter 5, i think.. **

**I am SO SORRY, that it is so short.. I have a ton of stuff to do.. Like my acting, swimming, tons of homework for tests and other stuff. But i will update every other day when its my turn, because all you awesome guys deserve a chapter. No matter what!**

**Love you guys xxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6- mylife13

**Heyyyyy guys, AusllyIsLife3 here!I hope you've all being liking the story! Anyway todays mylife13's turn , and heres her chapter! Dont forget to go check it out on her page aswell.**

**Anywayyyyyyy , REPLIES TO REVIEWERS TIME!**

**leohowardlover 3 - Omg you are totally AH-MAZING! Your reviews practically make my day! You're just so nice and encouraging! Thank you for being here for us and reading all the story so far! & I can't wait for them to kiss either eek! So yeah, thank you so much!**

**Anime-tv-manga-books ; Hehe thank you! Glad you like our writing, and thank you for the encouraging words and thanks for reviewing! It means alot.. And we promise to try and make the chapters longer aswell:) Thank youuuuuu **

**Guest - yahhh dont worry we are continuing! **

**kelly (Guest) - aha thank you so much!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

* * *

_**Allys POV: **_

Me and the girls went to first lesson and there Austin was, smirking at me as soon as I walked in the door. The teacher came in and told us all to sit down, so we did. We were just about to start the lesson when our drama teacher, Mrs May, walked in.

Mrs May (MM): Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Austin Moon and Ally Dawson for rehearsals?

Nobody told me it was now! I thought it would be after school, not all day during lessons. Mr Phillip, our first lesson teacher looked up from the computer.

Mr Phillip (MP): Yes of course. Austin and Ally please go with Mrs May.

I got up out of my seat and walked over to Mrs May.

Ally: Hi Mrs May. What scenes will be rehearsing?

MM: We will be rehearsing every scene,

Austin walked up behind me.

Austin: Seems like you are going to have to kiss me today.  
He whispered it, so I could only hear him.

MM: Apart the kissing scenes.

Ally: Ha you won't be kissing me after all.

_Yes I don't have to kiss him today!_

MM: I thought to keep the play real we should give the audience a real show that looks real, so you teenagers will not be kissing in any rehearsals. Unless you two are dating, that is..

_WHAT?! _

Ally: We are not dating!  
I exclaim.

Austin: Yep we are defiantly not dating.  
He said

I thought I could hear sadness in his voice, but maybe I'm just imagining things. But I know one thing for sure... Today is going to be a long day!

* * *

**There you go guys, mylife13's chapter.. Me next aha! So anyway dont forget to review!**

**Love you guys xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
